


Another

by ancalime8301



Series: Case of the Headless Corpses [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Murder Mystery, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another headless corpse appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** If you are squeamish about disembodied body parts and skeletons and such things, this is not the fic for you. (If you can handle the [Mutter Museum](https://www.google.com/search?q=mutter+museum&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=2KSWVczFM8auggT706eABA&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAg&biw=1366&bih=696), you'll be fine.)  
>  A/N: Written for [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #17: _But Aside From That, Dr. Watson, How Did You Like the Trip to Switzerland?: Watson has been accused of having a “pawky sense of humour” by his flatmate. Incorporate humour into your entry in some way – even grim or black humour (characteristic of both medical people and police)._

With Holmes' inquiries about missing persons universally answered in the negative and no helpful clues to be found in the body's clothing or the mysterious overcoat, it seemed the case of the headless corpse was at a standstill. The lack of progress visibly frustrated Holmes, who endlessly paced the sitting room like a prowling tiger and polluted the atmosphere with clouds of pipe smoke. The weather seemed to reflect his mood, for a dreadful fog rolled in and obscured even the facades across the street from our windows for a day and a half.

The fog's dispersal was followed closely by Lestrade arriving at our door. "There's been another" was all he had to say. He explained in the cab that the body had been found on a park bench by a passersby who had been so disturbed by the sight that he was barely able to speak when he found his way to a patrolling constable.

This body, like the previous, was seated in a natural pose save for the absolute stillness. And, of course, the empty skull in place of its head. This time, the corpse was dressed in ragged clothes suited to a vagrant--like the man whose overcoat was abandoned in the river--and he held only a newspaper.

"Last evening's edition," Holmes murmured as he looked over the paper. "He was unfortunate even before meeting his untimely end." I, too, had noticed the missing fingers.

Holmes' attention turned to the skull and he examined it closely with its lens. "Watson," he said softly enough not to be heard by the Yarders standing in a wide circle around the scene to ward off any intruders.

I went to his side. He handed me his lens and gestured toward an area just behind the zygomatic arch. "What do you think?"

There was a small bit of tissue tucked in the crevice, and I considered the implication. "This skull was recently cleaned of its natural sinews, and by someone in a sufficient hurry that they did not check their work carefully." I had barely said it before something else occurred to me. "The missing head of our first corpse?"

"I think it likely, unless there is an epidemic of a heretofore unknown disease that causes men to literally lose their heads."

"Or our culprit decided to add grave robbing to his list of crimes. After beheading, that seems almost mundane."


End file.
